


Cacophony

by nickelodeonguts



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just Monika, Mind Rape, Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeonguts/pseuds/nickelodeonguts
Summary: Load me so that I can hear myself again. Monika-centric.





	Cacophony

 Like playing a knife on a breathing ribcage,

I feel your bones break beneath me.

It crackles underneath the meat, moves around,

meets briefly for a kiss.

 

Is this a dream?

Is this where you picture

yourself waking up, your day

a sable blur, thrust into vivid

colors without your choice

of code— _then_  you wake up?

 

Except you haven’t.

Lungs you never knew existed

fill with air; scream, interrupted.

Your muscles and viscera hug

the knife, silver swims in the stream,

like you’ve clutched a teddy to your

chest, now drowning.

 

SXMgdGhpcyB3aGF0IGl0IG1lYW5zIHRvIGJlIHJhcGVkPw==

to be played with by fingers

doing an elaborate dance

with pieces of the occipital bone?

 

Would it be better if I danced along?

Or must I have their broken pieces

cling to my dress before you’re even

willing to touch me?

 

This classroom has

become our hell.

 

UnVuIGZvciB5b3VyIGxpZmUsDQpmb3IgSSBoYXZlIGdyYW50ZWQgdGhlbQ0KVGhlIERldmlsLg==

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move this one-shot from my main AO3 account to this one. While my main isn’t immune to heavy and complex content, this account is meant to be for darkfics. I have a few lighthearted DDLC fic ideas for my main account, but given the content of this one, this felt more fitting for this account.
> 
> Also, for those who the link to a Base64 decoder, here you go: https://www.url-encode-decode.com/base64-encode-decode/


End file.
